This invention relates to a device for attaching the top rail of a fence to the fence posts and in proper alignment with the posts. More particularly, the invention relates to a one-piece stamped metal fence post cap.
In the construction of wire fabric fences, it is necessary to attach the top rail of the fence to the fence post in order to form a rigid frame for the wire fabric. Additionally, the post and the rail are not always perpendicular to each other because of variations in terrain. The conventional method of attaching the top rail to the post is through the use of a fence post cap.
Conventional fence post caps are either cast metal pieces or fabricated metal pieces that are assembled and welded. These methods of manufacturing caps are expensive and slow. In addition, galvanizing or other such coatings may not be practical where the pieces are to be welded together after coating.
It is therefore an object of this invention to provide a fence post cap which is of a one-piece construction and which allows for coating before, as well as after, forming.
Still another object of this invention is to provide a fence post cap with the capability of attaching the top rail of the fence at a range of vertical angles with respect to the fence post, depending on the terrain.
These and other objects will become apparent through the following description of the invention.